Words Do Matter
by Nicole1
Summary: set after the series. Max and Logan have a fight, Max has a descison to make. Some angst, but romance and happy ending :


**Words do Matter**

**A/N: this fic was written for a "Resolution" themed challenge. Hope you enjoy it. All errors are mine. **

Logan slowly lifted his half empty wine glass towards his large bay window, in a silent toast to the woman he loved. Wherever she might be on this rainy, cold, depressing evening. Back before the pulse this night used to be celebrated. New Years Eve. A chance to have a fresh start. Make resolutions. _What a joke._

Logan swallowed the last of the alcohol before flinging the glass towards the nearest wall. The sound of it shattering made him feel slightly better for about two seconds. He rubbed his tired eyes and headed towards the kitchen to find another bottle of anything that could make him forget this morning.

_"I just want to hear you say it, Max. Is that really so wrong?"_

_"They're just words, Logan. They don't mean anything!"_

_"They do to me. Do you have any idea how much it hurts when I tell you I love you and you just smile at me or change the subject."_

_"Actually, I usually end up all over you. I never hear you protesting then."_

_"Dammit Max." Logan swallowed and looked at the dark haired goddess sitting across from him. He knew what he had to ask, and her answer scared him more than anything else in this world. It was what had kept him from speaking up sooner. But he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. It hurt too much. The not knowing was killing him._

_"You don't love me do you?" He had to fight to keep his voice steady._

_Her face went through every emotion possible in seconds. Surprise, fear, hurt, and then it stopped on anger. She exploded off his couch and left without ever saying a word. The door slammed and his apartment was dead quite. He was alone._

Ten hours and not a peep. Just when he finally thought they could have a future together. The virus had been cured, he had a new apartment, and all was right in their world. Apparently not. She wasn't answering her cell, not that he knew what to say even if she did.

"I guess I already got my answer." Logan whispered to himself as he opened his refrigerator and stared inside without really seeing anything. He almost reached for a bottle of cheap champagne, but something made him turn around.

Max was standing in his kitchen doorway drenched to the bone. Water from her clothing was dripping onto his hard wood floor, it was the only sound in the room.

"Max...wha-"

Then she was moving towards him, he didn't know what to expect but it wasn't Max throwing herself against him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face against his chest. She was trembling slightly, he assumed it was from being cold. That was until he heard a soft sob, then another. It took him several moments to realize she was crying, it wasn't a something he'd seen her do very often. Then he found himself enveloping her in his arms.

"It's okay Max," the words slid from his mouth involuntary. "I'm here. You're safe."

She began to cry even harder.

"You're freezing. Let me get you a blanket."

Max shook her head against him. "I'm so sorry Logan." She choked out between sobs.

"It's okay."

They both sunk to the floor. She was practically sitting in his lap. Her legs draped over his, her head now rested against his shoulder.

She took a couple deep breaths as he used the sleeve of his now wet shirt to wipe away some of tears that had fallen down her perfect face. Just the fact that she was here made Logan feel sane again. He wondered if she even had a clue how much he needed her. She was the yin to his yang so to speak. He wanted to tell her that, but he didn't want to scare her away again.

"No. It's not." Her voice was much steadier now. "I am such an idiot. No. I'm a coward."

"Stop it."

"It's true. I've been so afraid to open up completely. It seems like every time something good comes into my life I ruin it." She sat up and met his eyes. "That everyone I love ends up dying on me."

He opened his mouth to protest, she hushed him with a quick, but sweet kiss on the lips.

"But then I realized I was going to end up loosing you anyway...but it wouldn't be because of some psycho with a gun or a powerful military organization gone bad. It would be because I was too scared to tell you how much I love you."

Now it was Logan's turn to cry. "Max." He felt a tear escape, but he didn't care. "I thought I lost you today."

"You'll never lose me...I'm here as long as you'll have my screwed up ass."

He rested his forehead against hers. "How does forever sound?"

She kissed him again, but his was far from quick. He drank in the taste, the smell, and the feel of her against him. Only minutes ago Logan had thought he'd never be near her like this again. For once he was glad to have been wrong.

They stopped kissing, but their faces remained inches apart, he could feel the tip of her nose against his. "I guess I made a New Years Resolution after all."

"What's that?"

She smiled. "To stop hiding from my feelings."

He smiled back. "I didn't know you knew about New Years."

"I've got my informants."

"So I guess this means I have to make one as well then."

She shook her head. "Uh uh. You couldn't be more perfect."

He felt his cheeks turn ten shades of red.

"Logan." Something about the way she said his name almost made his heart stop.

"Yes."

"I love you."

He blinked back tears. "I love you too."

"You were right."

"About what?" He blurted.

Max raked her fingernails through his spiky hair. "It is important to say it."

"You were right too." He felt a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"About what?"

"I do like it when you're all over me."

She laughed. "Well I am freezing."

"Let me see what I can do about warming you up then."

She raised one eyebrow. "Logan, you read my mind."

**Feedback is as always loved :) Words matter :P so if you have a moment leave a comment..it's nice :))**


End file.
